1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a battery pack.
2. Description of the Related Art
Lithium secondary batteries may be in the form of a battery pack. The battery pack typically includes: a bare cell including an electrode assembly, a can accommodating the electrode assembly and a cap assembly adapted to cover an upper opening of the can; a circuit module including circuit devices such as a charging/discharging device and a protective circuit device, the circuit module coupled to an upper portion of the bare cell; and an upper cover coupled to an upper portion of the bare cell to cover the circuit module. The electrode assembly of the bare cell essentially includes a positive electrode plate, a negative electrode plate and a separator.
In recent years, battery packs have been constructed using an injection-molded upper cover and a bare cell coupled to the upper cover to achieve a relatively thin battery pack.
In such a battery pack, however, no support member is typically provided between the upper cover and the bare cell to support the upper cover against an external impact. When a strong external impact is applied to the battery pack, bending or twisting of the upper cover may occur, resulting in separation of the upper cover from the bare cell.